Teenage Mutant Transforming Turtles: Fate between two worlds
by Crazyvalleygal09
Summary: Four turtle brothers, a team of transforming robots, human allies, and evil enemies? Read the story to see what happens! [Reboot of Two Humans to Autobots.]
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Fate between Two Worlds

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Transformers Prime or TMNT 2012. They are owned by their respectful owners. The only things that I own are the OC's and the story plot. I also own the transformer names of the** _ **changed**_ **ones.**

…

 **Now let's get to the story…**

 **Chapter 1: A New Chapter in Life**

 **New York City  
City Streets  
June 15, 9:59pm**

All is well in the city of New York. Nothing was going wrong and everything was doing just fine. It was what everybody wants in this city of silence. All the streets were empty except for your occasional rodent, but not on the roof tops. There were so many noises, Metal against metal, wood against metal, and the other way around.

There was a battle between two foes fighting each other. One team was fighting for evil while the other side was fighting for good. The good side consisted of turtles that would never be seen in daylight, or out of the sewers. Leonardo: the leader of the group with his sharp bladed katanas. Donatello: the Brains and high intellect of the group. Raphael: The strength and brawns of the group. Michelangelo: The nun-chuck swinging jokester of the group. The opposing force go by the title, foot clan. This group of mechanical ninjas are controlled by Cry; a former "Daughter" to the fabled master of the Footclan, Shredder.

"Booyakasha dudes, these foot bots are big idiots. If they always come to us to fight us again and again, don't they know when to just stop coming after the awesomest turtles around?" says Michelangelo with a very confident voice. "Mikey ~ _ **grunt**_ ~ keep your head ~ _ **groan**_ ~ in the fighting, or I swear to ~ _ **groans**_ ~ shell I will come and get you to concentrate." Says Raph, Threatening Mikey, while slicing his sai into a Foot Bot. "Raph, you are the one who needs to keep their head in the fight instead of arguing with Mikey." The purple banded turtle told his older brother Raph.

"You all need to concentrate and stop getting on each other's back. Raph, I need you to start heading left to figure out where those bots are going. Donnie, Mikey, and I will stay here and fight them off!" ordered Leo. The red banded Brother nodded and started to head left. Soon he was out of sight following the group of Foot bots. "Leo, were you sure it was wise to send Raph after them? We need all the help we can get to fight these guys off!" Donnie told Leo off. ' _Does he want to get us killed? Mikey and I aren't the strongest ones in the whole team.'_ The leader rolled his eyes and called out, "I know what I'm doing Donnie!"

Soon all the Foot Bots cleared out, "we showed them whose boss! Huh Leo? Donnie? Anybody?" the orange banded one asked. He was ignored by his surrounding brothers. Reason why was since Both purple and blue banded turtles were starting to look around and search for anything that the foot bots could have planted anywhere. Mikey sighed and started to lazily look around.

They were searching for a bit before the eldest one yelled "Donnie, Mikey come here!" The other two brothers came running towards the leading. "Whoa dudes, what is that?" Mikey said, curiously. Donnie, The tallest turtle, came up jostling all of his machinery on him to get a closer look at peculiar object. A glowing blue cube in mysterious looking container was found.

Donnie investigates the object with a scanning mechanism. "Do you know what the object could be, Donnie?" asked Leo, Disrupting the investigation process. "Well, it does seem very suspicious Leo. If it was something that either shredder, or the Kraang set up, It must be something that they think could destroy us. I hypothesize that It may have been created to make it so-" Donatello was cut off of his sentence when a sudden portal showed up, and pulled in the cube, settling in the middle of the top.

"Don? Do you think that is what's supposed to happen?" Leo asked. Both Leo and Mikey stared at the smartest brother for an answer. Donnie stared at the portal, "I don't think that's supposed to happen…" _oh why do I always get cut off!_ The three brothers started to back up from the portal that was holding the blue glowing cube.

Soon the portal began to suck things up into it.

The three turtles screamed at the realization that they were going to get pulled into the portal to who knows where, and looked for things that they could hold onto. Donnie onto an air conditioner unit, Leo grabbed onto the scientist's leg, and Mikey grabbed onto a wooden post. "Mikey, you need to get onto something sturdier, that post looks like it's going to give away soon." True to what the purple banded turtle said; the post broke. "AAAAHHHH!" the orange one yelled. "MIKEY!" he grabbed onto leo's leg. Donnie yelled, calling towards the eldest, "Leo… ~ _ **GRUNTS**_ ~ …I can't hold much longer!" He soon lost his grip of the air conditioner unit. "AAAAHHHH!" ~ _ **THUNK**_ ~. The tallest got hit in the head with a metal pole. The three terrapins disappeared into the portal.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Note from the Author:**

 **Hey everybody,**

 **I finally did it! I got the first chapter of the reboot done! I would also like to make a shout out to my friend on deviantart going by the name Jorbyman with helping me out, and fixing mistakes that I had on here. He will be helping me for now on out. I am also sorry for the inconvenience of not posting this up yesterday. I just got very busy, but here it is now.**


	2. Author's Note (Sorry)

**Hello Everybody,**

 **It has truly been a very long time since I have updated this story. I've been a bit too busy to work on this, and I've also lost interest in this topic. Let me take a while to see if I can get back into the hang of things.**

 **Another thing is that I have been in school for the past couple of years, and in my school's Swim Team that I have had absolutely no time for my self. Thank you all for those who support me and I will think about doing more on this.**

 **Thank you all again for the support and sorry for not doing anything for this story for over a year.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Crazyvalleygal09**


End file.
